Captive Bewitchment
by Aerysa
Summary: -Song-spired Series- Song #8: Jumon -Mirotic- by Tohoshinki. What started as an ordinary night turns into something else...


This one is for you, Dear4Life ^^

Haven't done one of these in a while~ Another song inspired story. The song is _Jumon -Mirotic-_ by Tohoshinki.

It doesn't follow the flow of the lyrics that well, but overall captures the "theme" of the song. A repeating line throughout the song is _I got you - under my skin_, which is what I was trying to portray, along with various lines of the lyrics. Anyways, enjoy! ^^

**

* * *

Captive Bewitchment**

"_He's active in Ebisu."_

"Okay, I'm on it. I'll call Saitou for backup once I get there."

"_Understood."_

Without a second thought, Misaki Kirihara hung up the phone and shoved it into her pocket. She turned on the car, revved the engine and pulled away from the curb; all the while turning on her siren and placing the flashing light above her rooftop.

* * *

Leaving the body where it lay lifeless, Hei turned to survey the damage, which wasn't much. Sooner or later, he would face a worthy opponent, but tonight wasn't one such night. Instead, it was an easy kill and he was growing tired of these meaningless missions he was sent on.

There was one aspect that did make things a little more interesting. To make up for the dissatisfactory performance of his now deceased enemy, he might just have to take matters into his own hands; it was such a boring world.

Hooking his wire around the rooftop railing, he used it as an anchor point and dropped into the darkened alleyway; a place where he could lay in wait for his next target. It would only be a matter of minutes before she arrived in hot pursuit.

* * *

Parking her car, Misaki didn't bother to turn off the siren. She dashed out of the car, her weapon held at the ready within her grasp. She despised how she was always one step behind the Black Reaper's movements and she was determined to capture him once and for all.

Running towards his last reported location, she didn't slow her pace until she was mere strides away from it. As she slowed and neared the building, a flash of white in her periphery caught her attention; a visual cue followed by an auditory one; the sound of his jacket rustling in motion.

Her target location changed as she raced into the alleyway she had just seen BK-201 in. As she entered it, her sense of smell was assaulted by the stench of a dumpster full of week old garbage, yet to be emptied.

Staggering back in surprise, she shook her head to clear away the stunned feeling before she ran headlong into the darkness. There was no time to waste; she couldn't let him get too far ahead else she lost track of him, leaving her to wait for his next attack.

She turned the corner and scanned to the left and to the right in search of clues for which way he had gone. Unexpectedly, she spotted him standing three building lengths away. He watched her as she started to dash towards him; not moving until half the distance between them was removed.

"Stop!" she shouted.

He didn't. He pulled open the door he had been standing in front of – a back entrance to the building. The door slammed shut before she could reach it and a sense of panic welled up as she imagined that it was locked with his entry.

Yanking on the door with all her might, she nearly slammed it on her own face. It wasn't locked and it wasn't nearly as heavy as it looked. Even so, she ignored the pain in her arm, caused by the unnecessary force she used, and raced up the stairwell she found herself inhabiting.

Four floors later, she was huffing and puffing, but she reached the final doorway at the top. Realistically, he could have exited on any other floor, but she didn't question the fact that he would be on the rooftop. Practically every encounter they had was on a building rooftop and he always, always managed to escape.

She let herself rest for a few seconds before she barged through the door, gun held at the ready. He wasn't right in front of her and she hoped she hadn't rested too long. He had a propensity to jump building tops; the main reason why he seemed to love the roof so much.

Quietly, she surveyed the area to her left and saw nothing. To the right, she also saw nothing, but a few protrusions of brick pillars. Thinking he could be hiding behind one, she cautiously made her way towards them. Part of her expected him to be gone, but part of her still hoped that he was there.

He was. She spotted him standing between two such pillar structures with his back towards her. She moved to one side to see that there was approximately six feet between his current position and the edge of the roof. She inched closer, trying to sneak up on him, but didn't get far before he turned around.

"Stop! You're under arrest!" she shouted as she aimed her gun at him.

There was no response; absolutely none. If it weren't for the piercing gaze levelled her way, she would have imagined that he stood there like a life-sized doll. The only thing he did was watch her from behind his signature white mask.

Her eyes never leaving his, she adopted a turtle's pace as she slowly put one foot in front of the other. Another step and he still didn't move despite his tendency to turn tail and run. She was halfway to closing the distance between them when a sudden blur of motion occurred.

Without quite knowing when it happened, the gun clattered to the ground. Her body was dragged by her wrists, now bound together with wire. Her movements didn't stop until she found her body slammed against the solid physique of her nemesis.

"You're under arrest," she stated, trying to push away from him.

She didn't get far as it was difficult to regain balance. Her hands pressed awkwardly against his chest, unable to obtain leverage. Not to mention, a firm hold from his arm held her pinned against him at the waist. Even so, she was a fighter and she struggled against him.

His free hand grabbed her shoulder, stroking down her arm until he reached her hands, sandwiched between their chests. His hand seemed to linger momentarily as it covered hers. Then the next thing she knew, there was another flicker of swift activity from him and she found her hands thrown into the air.

"Wha… What?" she asked in stunned amazement.

He released her, stepping away with the wire held between his fingers. When he gave it a tug, she felt her entire body being pulled upwards until she was forced to stand on her tiptoes to keep connection with the ground. It was then that she looked upward to see a rod impaled between the two pillars; most likely a laundry drying line for the apartment complex.

"What do you want?" Misaki demanded, trying to remain calm as he walked away.

His only response was to loosen the wire so her arms weren't completely taut before he wrapped the wire around the railing. It was firmly anchored in place by his blade lying lengthwise against the railing poles. Then, he leaned back against the railing, just taking his time as he stared at her.

"Let me go!"

He continued to stare and it was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. Since he refused to do as she had demanded, she began to struggle again. It didn't help, only serving to tighten the wire around her wrists. She winced and clenched her teeth as one tug bit into skin.

Only then did he make a move, but Misaki couldn't determine what he wanted. His gaze still didn't leave hers, those midnight eyes staring with unfathomable purpose. In the end, she couldn't continue staring back, forced to look away.

When he was a few steps away, Misaki felt her heartbeat pick up a nervous rhythm. She never knew what he wanted or what he was after. Everything about him was shrouded in mystery and now was no different. Finally, he stuck his face extremely close to hers and she flinched, pulling away, yet not getting far before pain stung her wrists again.

"What do you want?" she whispered, forcefully trying to keep the fear away from her voice.

Like usual, he didn't speak, but pulled away and she felt a little better. She had never been that close to BK-201 before. Even so, he continued to watch her. That and the fact that she couldn't escape did not help settle her nerves completely.

Warily, she watched as he slowly started to pace around her. He made slow progress in circles; a couple in one direction before he switched directions. By the time he had completed three circles, her nerves were completely rattled again. She was strung up like a kill from the hunt. She was left alone in the presence of her hunter and her only lifeline was vibrating unanswered in her blazer pocket.

When he finally stopped moving, he was standing behind her and she couldn't tell what he was doing. The only thing she could sense was that unwavering gaze which had been watching her; for how long, she didn't even know.

"W – What do you want?" she asked, trying to break the silence.

His answer was to stand directly behind her, so close that she only had to move slightly to feel his chest against her back. Terrified that he was going to strangle her from behind, the ability to breathe left her and she stood frozen in place.

"H – Hey!" she cried in surprise when he finally stepped back and pulled out her hair tie, freeing her hair from its constraints.

His fingers tangled in its length and Misaki struggled to turn her head. No one was ever supposed to see her hair down and it was something she definitely didn't want BK-201 to see. It was one of her self-conscious aspects. Regardless of that fact, she didn't have much choice in the matter.

Eventually, her hair was brushed to one side. He came around to the front and carefully arranged it so that all of it rested in place between the side of her neck and her arm. She had the feeling that he was toying with her with his particular attention to detail.

When he was done, he made his way to stand behind her again. The sound of a different motion teased her ears and she wondered what it was. Before she could give voice to her thoughts, a hand on her abdomen pushed her against him, his mask dangling from his fingertips.

She tried to turn her head to see his face, but she wasn't given the chance as unexpected lips were pressed against the exposed skin of her neck. Instead, she gasped in surprise and tried to wiggle free. His other arm came up around her shoulder to hold her still.

"Be still, Misaki," he whispered with his lips against her ear. "You'll only hurt yourself even more."

As if to emphasize his point, the hand on her shoulder stroked up her arm and stopped when it was wrapped around her wrists. A wince crossed her features when he applied pressure where the wires had cut into her skin. When she finally stilled as he instructed, she could feel his lips curve upwards into a smile before he resumed what he started.

His lips left gentle impressions against her skin and Misaki couldn't help herself from gasping once more. This was wrong on so many levels, but she couldn't help it. Each marking of his lips only served as an enhanced reminder of the masculinity of her captor, and usual target; the way his kisses were infusing heat into her body while the strength of his hand alone held her pinned against the solid strength of his chest.

"This is kind of fun," he finally murmured.

Despite his words, they seemed contradictory to his actions as he released her. He pulled away, the hand at her waist disappearing. She heard another sound from behind and he finally appeared again in front of her. Confused as to what his intentions might be, Misaki's features pinched together as she stared at him.

His eyes stared into hers as he reached out with his hand and softly pressed his fingertip to the wrinkle between her brows. He stroked at it as if to wipe it away. When her features relaxed, he gave a slight nod before reaching out with his other hand as well.

"Hey! Give those back!" she cried when he plucked away her glasses.

Despite her words, he didn't. Instead, her glasses disappeared somewhere in the vicinity of his waist. Next, he tugged at his mask and pulled it off. He stood facing her without any barriers and she couldn't even see what he looked like.

"Now be a good girl, my pretty little officer," he warned as he stepped forward until she was within his arm's reach.

Squinting, she tried to make out his features, but she couldn't see much beyond the fuzzy haze that surrounded him. Everything seemed to blur together. It was like he knew exactly how far away to stay; always just beyond her vision's clarity.

It seemed like he smiled as he reached out to her once more. Before she knew it, he had slipped his mask on her. She didn't know what to think and a sense of claustrophobia overtook her. Her breathing became rapid and shallow, confused by the mask.

"Breathe, slowly," he instructed as he had returned to stand behind her. "That a girl."

When she started to relax, she felt his arm go around her waist. Again, her body was pressed against his as he continued from where he had left off before the intermission. This time, she was given the chance to so-called see things from his point of view – not that it really mattered.

Her mind soon became clouded by the Black Reaper's obsession with her neck. He left lingering kisses along her skin. When he grew tired of that, he nipped at her skin; his teeth grazing its surface.

"N – No," she gasped in a half moan.

His free hand had found its way underneath her blouse, stroking across her flesh like liquid fire. His thumb caressed upwards in lazy circles, creating tingly sensations that fanned out to every inch of her. She was drowning from the attention; her barriers breaking down from his every touch.

"Please… S – Stop."

Like usual, he wasn't listening. His lips continued to tease her skin and his hand continued its upward caresses towards his final destination. A moan escaped her lips when he sucked deeply on the skin just below her ear and she wished she could use her hands to muffle the sultry sounds escaping her lips.

"B – BK…" she begged when his thumb teased the underside of her breast, along the underwire of her bra.

"What?" he asked, stopping abruptly.

"Please, stop."

"Not that," he stated, his voice sounding unexpectedly gruff.

"B… K…"

"That's not right."

"W – What?" she inquired.

"It's not whatever you were about to say."

"Eh? But that is your name… Unless you prefer me to call you Black Reaper?"

"Maybe," he said, pausing to nuzzle against her neck. "Maybe if it was anyone but you, Misaki."

"Then… Then what is your name?" she asked nervously, blushing unexpectedly at the intimate way her name sounded on his lips.

"It's Hei."

"Hei…"

Sounding out his name, she suddenly started to giggle at the absurdity of it all. First, he captured her against her wishes. Then he assaulted her mental sanity with kisses and caresses. Then he complained about his name, all the while his hand was still up her shirt and her body was held tightly against his…

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"You. For a Contractor, you're an odd one. I still don't get why you're doing this."

If it weren't for the fact that they were rational beings, Misaki would have thought that she hurt his feelings when he slowly pulled away and released her. He slowly returned to stand in front of her, again outside of her capabilities to see clearly.

"It's quite simple," he answered, stroking a finger through the length of hair lying across her chest.

"Then perhaps you could explain to me."

She had the feeling that he was smiling as he was staring at her again. Even so, she couldn't understand why. For the life of her, she couldn't think of a logical explanation for any of this – especially not all the kisses and caresses; not that she was complaining about the experience itself.

He stepped close enough to reach for her and he released the mask before he turned it sideways, effectively covering her eyes completely. Then he closed the distance between them and held her against him with his arm at her waist once more.

"I'll tell you why," he said into her ear.

"Tell me," she replied breathlessly.

"Because I captured you fair and square."

She would have tried to protest, maybe. But she wasn't given the opportunity to do so when his lips captured hers. The touch of his lips was tempting and teasing as it started out gentle; to the point where she felt herself melting into him, unable to resist.

"You can't escape me," he whispered against her lips.

And he kissed her again, this time with a demanding fervour to it. Her lips felt like they would bruise, but she didn't care. More importantly, she wished her hands were free so she could throw her arms around his neck; to press herself more fully into him.

"Because you're mine," he finally said when he pulled away briefly.

"Hei…"

He smiled before he was kissing her again. He wished his hands weren't so full, but he did his best to satisfy her unspoken demand. Freeing her waist, he put his hand to her neck so he could tilt her head for better access; it seemed like it wasn't necessary since she stayed as close to him as possible.

Tracing his tongue along her bottom lip, he teased them open and she didn't put up a fuss. She gave him free entry and she moan against his lips when his tongue darted inside to tease hers. She was shy at first, but when she started to respond with advances of her own, he was forced to pull away completely.

"H – Hei?"

Grinning to himself, her lips were absolutely swollen and her confused tone of voice indicated that she would have wanted to continued. Unfortunately, it was neither the time nor place. But one thing for sure, this would make things so much more interesting.

"Shh," he said, gently pressing his fingertip to her lips when they began to tremble slightly.

He slipped the mask on properly so she could see again before pulling her into his embrace. She tried to return it, but her arms were still dangling in mid-air. Chuckling in her ear, he had a feeling that his tactic had worked; that she would be consumed by his spell as he sneaked his way into every corner of her heart.

Eventually, he released her and stepped back where she wouldn't be able to see him clearly. Turning his back on her, he went to the railing to free her. As he loosened the wire, her legs slowly gave way until she collapsed to her knees.

Pocketing his knife, he went to join her. Slowly and carefully, he unwound the wire from her wrist. Because she had resisted too much at the beginning, angry red marks were carved into her skin. Slowly, he took her hands into his and lifted them towards his lips.

"Perhaps I was too rough with you this time around," he stated before pressing a gentle kiss to each hand.

When he looked into her eyes, she gazed back with a dazed expression on her face. Now that she was free, her mind was in a jumble, trying to make sense of everything that just happened. Even so, he wasn't going to stick around while she did so.

He knelt behind her, carefully removing his mask. But this time, he wasn't going to take it back. Her wounds would heal, but she needed tangible proof that this was real. He left the mask and her glasses in her hands.

"Now, don't forget to chase me again, Misaki… Darling," he added with a chuckle before he gave her a quick kiss and left the scene of his second crime.

* * *

**A/N:** For anyone who has read _Prisoner_, this probably would have been a good set-up for a scene if the story was longer. At least I'm using the idea for something. haha~


End file.
